The Long Road Ahead
by The Black Nighttinggale
Summary: The world is under war and only a prophecy can save it. This was a request from a friend that I finally gave in to. Sonic x JulieSu, Antonie x NICOLE, and Silver x Blaze. Rating for character deaths. R&R just to know if you're reading.
1. Prologue

I'm finally giving in to a request from an old friend; I'm presenting him this story of two of the strangest pairing he can think of, that won't offend my standards. Don't blame me if you hate this! He's just rubbing it in my face since his girlfriend used to have crush on me!

'I'm risking a lot on this!'

Ok, here it goes… gulp a Sonic x Julie-Su, Antonie x NICOLE, and Blaze x Silver story.

PLEASE RUN AWAY NOW IF THIS FREAKS YOU OUT! (Not the Blaze x Silver part)

Three years ago, a hedgehog named Sereon had entered Mobius. He was very friendly and very competitive but could never best any of the Freedom Fighters on what _they_ did best.

He assisted them in fending off Robotnik many times. But on that fateful day, he had been captured.

Robotnik had altered his state of mind, in order to bring Sereon to his side, thus unlocking lost memories. First off, he discovered he was the first son of the stars. Next, he found out his amazing powers. Then finally, he knew of the prophecy he must prevent.

Sereon had been empowered and with his new found knowledge and thought that no one could defeat him.

He had destroyed Robotnik and took control of his army.

He had then returned to the mobians, in secrecy of his evil. Sonic and NICOLE had been sceptical of his new attitude but the truth was discovered all too late.

When Sereon came into power, I was a member of his militia. I am Braniac. I was Sereon's most trusted tactical director.

Me and my brothers helped him take away all free will.

When the world was at his command, me and my brethren were handsomely rewarded. We were given an entire country each and these very countries were major to Sereon's military but Sereon had full faith that we'd keep them up.

Though through all this, the ones that stayed the strongest were the Freedom Fighters. Knuckles had risked life to save his family's by joining Sereon and gathering enough information for the Freedom Fighters while his family slipped away. Antonie had helped to keep Knuckles' family alive as well, in order to prove himself; Knuckles had to eliminate a captured Freedom Fighter. He was sent to eliminate Antonie and he played dead. It was like hell for him. He was buried alive and had to hold his breath for two weeks. He was later dug up and looked like a slave who hadn't been fed at all. A month later, Knuckles was executed after many hard blows to Sereon's rule by Knuckles' information being presented to the rebellion. Tails had lost his life when saving thousands of evacuating civilians of another country. Sally and Bunnie had lost their's when saving most of the civilians of Mobius. Shadow had died when fending off his 'brother', Shade, who was a member of the militia. They both lost their lives that day. Vanilla had lost her life when saving the children of an outpost of the Freedom Fighters, including her daughter, Cream.

I have always wished to be as strong as they were.

"Braniac! ... Braniac! ... Snap out of it!" NICOLE had come up to me. I had just come out of a shell shock. "Antonie! Get over here, he's hurt!"

The next thing I knew I was being dragged into a bunker that was too weak to hold on to now.

"We have to get out of here!" Sonic exclaimed as he got out of cover from time to time in order to take out some of Sereon's minor units.

"It's the mili…" one of our men had just been shot by the militia's sharp shooter, Silver. He used to be a hero but, according to Blaze, one of our new lieutenants, he just disappeared for a while and for no apparent reason just turned on her at his return. We suspected Nega had something to do with that.

I could see him. He was just waiting for one of us to come out. He reacted to every movement, shot every grenade we threw and all the while, laughing.

Sonic rushed out.

Everything began to slow down.

His precision was unmatched. A bullet when through Sonic's head. Another went straight through Antonie's and as it passed through his skull it entered Julie-Su's. NICOLE was shot in her chest.

As I watched my fallen allies I waited for my end. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way!'

And then…

"Aaaah!" I had awoken from my slumber. I checked my clock, it was 2:30 a.m.

The raid on that bunker happened yesterday. Though Silver wasn't there and we ended up just cutting down the raiders. Yes, we had won yesterday but it was only a single bunker. And yes it was a line of defence but nothing more. I was expecting a real mission soon.

I checked myself to see if I was still in one piece. Head, hands, body, good, I'm still alive.

"Freeze!" NICOLE, with Antonie in tow, burst into my room.

NICOLE observed the area and found nothing but me, stressed. "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare about yesterday's mission." I replied.

"See NICOLE someone had just had nightmare." Antonie and NICOLE were roommates, which is why they she brought him along. Mine, however, was Julie-Su. She had her headphones on, which she forgot to take off when she went to bed.

"Sorry, I barged in like this." NICOLE seemed a bit embarrassed about the situation.

"No, I'm sorry I woke you guys up." I had finally calmed down.

"It's alright." She kisses me on the cheek and I kiss her back.

Ever since Sereon came by, we needed all the love we could get. Kissing on the cheek was no longer just a sign of affection but it can emphasized as sign of mere care or friendship.

Me and NICOLE are like best friends. I used to have lynx as a best friend but she died. Seeing NICOLE made me happy and NICOLE being cared for like when she used to be with Sally made her happy. Of course we saw no affection for each other.

"Night!"

"Night guys!"

I slept soundly that night but somehow, I knew the next day would not be as comforting. It's what you expect from a war torn world everyday you can never run through a field of flowers, because you have a bigger chance running through a field of corpses.

……And I've already gone through that all too much.


	2. Common and Uncommon Ground

Before I start I'd to thank Harry Black Thorn (who is, apparently, now Sasuke Nakamoru Hejjihoggu) for reviewing but when I read his review part of it said "…you think those pairings are weird…" I'd just like to clarify that when I said "PLEASE RUN AWAY NOW IF THIS FREAKS YOU OUT!" I was only warning those who are freaked out by these couplings and yet again not the Silver x Blaze.

If you check my bio you'd find out that I am a fan of all pairings except for those that imply that the characters are either gay or lesbian.

I'd also like to apologize to Majin T. Kedamoki for having the same title he did. I'm sorry but didn't know your fic even existed! If you were here earlier you'd know that my title has changed from War Torn to Bloody Mile.

* * *

Now on with the story… 

Sonic was up all night. He'd usually do this. Ever since the very things that kept him going are now gone; He had lost the will to fight. But yet something pushed him forward, something made him go on, something told him to pick up that gun and win the world back it's salvation, it's freedom and most of all, it's hope.

Sonic hated going to bed, he'd say it was a waste of time. He knew he needed his energy to go on but he believed that every moment that passed people were either dieing or living in torture.

He wasn't the only one though. Julie-Su apparently got up to think about a few things. Since Knuckles left she'd been like this.

Everyone was worried about these two. They wanted to end this war as soon as possible, and nothing could hold them back.

Braniac learned that the hard way, when he surrendered to the Freedom Fighters, and offered his assistance, he had to start with a painful interruption with the two. But yet, time passes and they've learned to accept him but he was not _yet_ fully trusted.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sonic decided to stay away from his room and his oh-so-tempting bed.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché."

Sonic plops into the semi-circle sofa next to Julie-Su. "Can't sleep huh?"

"Nope."

"It's about Knuckles isn't it?" Julie-Su faced Sonic and he raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, Sally keepin' you up?"

"I miss her all too much and I bet you miss Knuckles as much as I miss Sally."

"You're right about that, hedgehog."

There was silence between the two.

Julie-Su hated the silence. Ever since the war, she became paranoid that whenever it got too quiet, she'd go on full alert mode and suspect everyone in the room but in this case Sonic. She had to break the silence somehow. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Nope, wait… Are you asking me out?"

"You can put it that way."

"But we barely even know each other."

"Then what better way to get to know each other."

"Point taken." The two smile and leave off.

* * *

"Scourge!" A vixen named Fiona Fox was searching for her boyfriend in Jump City. 

"What!?" Scourge was looking for anyone to mess up on top of a five story building.

"I can't find Sergeant Simian _or_ Lightning Lynx."

"I bet there just…" Scourge was cut off by the sight of a speeding figure approaching.

Scourge guessed it was Sonic but wanted to be sure.

He had jumped off and landed on a street light then fell safely.

Scourge and Fiona approached the being as he stopped.

"So you're the legendary Scourge." The being had stopped and appeared to be a sky blue hedgehog with cybernetic upper arms, lower legs, and a few quills.

"I see you've heard of me."

"Of course but yet you're not wanted here. So I suggest you leave before I am forced to execute you."

"You and what army!"

"Not army, militia."

All of the sudden, a powerful male deer bursts from the ground on the hedgehog's left side. His large antlers and massive cybernetic arms would strike fear in all who see him.

"Meet my brother, Cy, or as we call him back at the base, Tank the one man army!"

A green portal opens and white hedgehog enters with a sniper rifle in hand.

"Meet Silver, the ultimate sharpshooter!"

"And I'm Dash the fastest thing alive! So if you want to mess with the militia, you better watch your back!"

"You think you can scare me!?" Scourge was amused on the team before him and seemed very confident on his victory. "Come on out boys and show this bozo what a real team looks like."

Predator Hawk swoops in and drops Flying Frog into the scene, Sleuth Dawg and Drago Wolf. Jump through a window, Sergeant Simian enters the scene by blasting through a building with a tank he found laying around, and Lightning Lynx lives up to his name with his speed.

"Real team? Ha, you all look like a couple of misfits to me"

"Look who's talking!"

Silver was becoming impatient. "Enough talk! Let's take them out!"

And then the battle began. A seemingly never ending conflict that will boil within their hearts till the day they die.

Their differences, however, were not the cause of this war but yet what they had in common.

The world they wanted was before them and only one could possess it.

* * *

Well there you have it the next chapter! Sorry it took me awhile. But cut me some slack here, I'm working on three stories simultaneously! 


End file.
